


Long(ing)

by gemjam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood, Consent, M/M, Poetry, Trust, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words “I don’t want.” You may believe that you’re telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	Long(ing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/gifts).



> Steter Secret Santa gift for lostwithoutmyanchor. I hope this is something like what you had in mind for this scenario. I hope you have a lovely festive season <3

Those glinting canines never broke his flesh, but Peter is under his skin.

With Scott, with Lydia, his fangs tore into their bodies

took a little part of them away

replaced it with something of his own.

But not Stiles.

Stiles didn’t want.

It’s not about the choice he made. It’s about the fact that he was _asked_.

He doesn’t trust Peter.

He doesn’t not

He _can’t_ not.

The urges are all Stiles’,

Peter doesn’t control him,

but maybe they’re fueled by his own lie.

His lie that wasn’t a lie.

_I don’t want._

A racing heart.

Maybe the truth never mattered.

It happens years later.

After that night, the possibility was gone, like so many missed opportunities.

The second he sees Peter’s eyes glow red once more

they’re the first words out of his mouth.

It hurts more than he thought but less than he feared.

There’s heat and dizziness and the closing of a parenthesis;

a moment they started so long ago.

The intimacy surprises him the most. They swim in each other’s heads like they’ve been entwined in each other’s bodies for so long now,

a symphony reaching its crescendo.

Full circle.

Or maybe the loops of an infinity symbol.

He never loses himself.

He just becomes more.

He had to know himself before he said yes.

He had to know Peter.

Now there’s nothing holding either of them back.


End file.
